Los Chicos Piensan Que
by FaItH-Iris-SuKnI
Summary: !!!CAPITULO 9 AL FIN!!!al parecer siempre son las chicas las que hacen reuniones,ahora son los chicos, y se saben muchas cosas,preguntas que son díficiles de responder !!DESCUBRANLO!!
1. Default Chapter

Los piensan que..  
  
Resumen: varios chicos se ponen a hablar sobre chicas muchos de ellos tienen que confesar cosas que ellos no querían, pero así son las reglas del juego. . lo dices o pagas por no hacerlo  
  
Por: Hermione_Iris  
  
Aclaración: las opiniones vertidas en este fans fiction son exclusivamente de la persona que lo escribe (o sea yo), no tienen ninguna relación con la realidad, ni con lo que sean los personajes en el libro real  
  
Bueno ya basta de aclaraciones y todo para entrar en esta extraña historia, para que vean que NO SOLO LAS CHICAS hacen eso  
  
Capitulo 1 - * ~ ¿cuál es más guapa, cual te gusta?  
  
En una habitación estaban Seamus, Neville, Fred, George, Harry y Ron, hablando sobre un tema inaudito: chicas, después de un tiempo de hablar sobre quiddicht decidieron hablar sobre algo que en cierto modo los inquietaba a todos es que ya tenían la edad suficiente como para ponerse a pensar en. . chicas. . .Fred, George y Seamus hablaban de chicas como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo. . pero Harry, Ron y Neville se sentían un poco fuera de lugar. . .ello NO estaban acostumbrados a hablar de cosas de "ese" tipo  
  
Jajajaja, si es verdad, Parvati esta bastante buena- dijo Fred- pero de verdad es un poco chica para mi, pero esta buena  
  
Yo prefiero a Lavander- dijo Seamus- ¿y tu Ron?  
  
Pues. . yo. . - dijo Ron muy rojo- no se. . .  
  
Ron, Ron, Ron- dijo George en un suspiro- alguna te puede parecer buena como. . .Hermione. . ¿cómo puedes tener a una de las chicas mas lindas de todo Hogwarts sin nisiquiera verla?, tiene una curcas. . uyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
  
George, entiende, Hermione es como nuestra hermana, es verdad que esta muy linda- dijo Harry sonrojado- pero nosotros solo la queremos como amiga  
  
Es verdad que es muy linda, solo que ella no mira a nadie al parecer- dijo Neville tímidamente  
  
Si fuera por mi. . . yo la tomaría y. . . .- dijo Fred pero fue interrumpido por Harry  
  
PARA FRED!!!, NO HABLES ASÍ DE HERMIONE ¿TE QUEDA CLARO?, ELLA ES UNA PERSONA INOCENTE, COMO UN ÁNGEL Y NO VUELVAS A REFERIRTE DE ELLA CON ESOS PENSAMIENTOS  
  
Ha. . .Harry. . - dijo Fred en un hilo de voz- no. . no. . yo lo siento. . .no pensé que fueras a reaccionar de esa forma. .  
  
Yo. . .yo. . también lo siento- dijo Harry muy avergonzado.  
  
Bueno, bueno, ya no importa dejémoslo en que Hermione esta muy guapa y ya, ahora vamos a ver. . . . ¿cuál de todas es mas guapa para cada uno?, bueno y si no quieren responder tendran que besar a Hermione. . .no, perdón, tienen que besar a la chica que nosotros le digamos, ¿están de acuerdo?- dijo Seamus  
  
Bueno- respondieron a coro  
  
Ya. . partimos. . .por. . .¿Fred?- dijo Seamus con una sonrisa pícara  
  
Bueno. .  
  
Ya. .dime entonces, ¿cuál de todas las chicas te parece mas guapa?- continuó Seamus  
  
Bueno. .a mi. .yo creo que. . .Angie. .- contestó Fred mirando el suelo  
  
Jajajaja, ¿Angelina?- dijo George riendo  
  
Si, ¿y que?, a ver y cual es para tu opinión  
  
Pues. . para mi es. . .Katie. . - dijo George sin nada de vergüenza y sonriendo abiertamente  
  
Si, es guapa- opinó Ron- bueno y tu Seamus, después de tanto interrogar te toca responder a ti  
  
Bueno. . .yo creo que. . .entre Hermione- Harry y Ron fruncieron el ceño- y Lavander. . ¿y a ti Harry?, no has hablado casi nada  
  
Bueno. . pues. . - dijo Harry muy sonrojado- yo creo. . que. . a. .Her. . mio. . .ne  
  
¿QUÉ?- dijo Ron impresionado  
  
Bueno. . . eso. . - dijo Harry mirando al piso muy rojo  
  
Bueno yo también- dijo Ron casi en un susurro  
  
Tu también ¿qué?- preguntó Neville  
  
Yo también encuentro a Hermione a la más guapa- contestó Ron  
  
Bueno. . . . yo también- argumento Neville  
  
Ah no!!!- dijo Fred con cara de pícaro- a todos les gusta Hermione, ¿cómo se la van a repartir? Además. . - pero no siguió los tres chicos lo miraron disgustado- bueno, bueno, entonces ¿quién te gusta Ron y dejamos de molestarte?  
  
Hermione, la más bella de todas- dijo Ron en un susurro tan inaudible, pero Harry que estaba sentado a su lado pudo escucharlo. . Harry sintió como una puñalada en el corazón. . y un nudo en la garganta  
  
Bueno, ya que no nos dices. . ¿qué tal tu Harry?- dijo George  
  
No, no lo diré- contesto este  
  
Entonces. . cuando todos terminen le tendrás que dar un beso a Hermione y punto- dijo Fred cortante. A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón y en sus ojos se reflejo una sonrisa, pero sus labios seguían igual  
  
Ya Ron, dinos ahora!- dijo Seamus  
  
Bueno. . .ya. .se los diré. . a mi me gusta. .-dijo Ron nervioso  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Hello!, aunque no lo crean no es tan obvio, derrepente me vienen a la cabeza unas ideas locas que hasta podría decir que le gusta Ginny, jaja, bueno eso es todo, no sé a quien dedicárselo. . así que por ahora este fict no tiene dedicación para nadie, espero que les guste y por favor déjenme un review, por favor, no se, esto me pareció buena idea, y espero que para alguien sea esto de su agrado y agradecería mucho la opinion de cualquier persona  
  
Bye!  
  
Hermione_Iris 


	2. Los papeles se invierten ¿será verdad?

Los chicos piensan que. .  
  
Por: Hermione_iris  
  
Aclaración: las opiniones vertidas en este fans fiction son exclusivamente de la persona que lo escribe (o sea yo), no tienen ninguna relación con la realidad, ni con lo que sean los personajes en el libro real  
  
Bueno. . .creo que hasta a mí me gusto esto de "conversaciones entre chicos", jajaja, vamos a ver si por ahí una chica hace alguna aparición, jajaja, no pero por este capítulo creo que no. . . .en unos mas quizá si. Bueno los dejo con el cap 2!!  
  
Capitulo 2 - * ~ Los papeles se invierten. . ¿sera verdad?  
  
Bueno suéltalo ya!- dijo Seamus con impaciencia  
  
Es que, bueno, van a pensar que estoy loco ¿no?- dijo Ron nerviosisimo  
  
Si no nos dices no sabremos que pensar ¿no crees?- dijo Harry con curiosidad  
  
Si, ya Ron o también te van hacer a besar a alguien- dijo Neville tratando de disimular su curiosidad  
  
Bueno. . no hay otra posibilidad. . .me gusta. . .Cho Chang (N/A: me odio, nisiquiera yo se por que la puse. . pero ya van a ver, no se enfaden ^ ^',por que yo odio a Cho Chang y me encanta Ron!!, además si leyeron bien el cap 1 se darán cuenta de algo. . )- dijo Ron mirando el suelo, Harry se puso de pié y lo miro interrogante- pero solo un poco- añadió Ron al notar el resultado de sus palabras: la habitación parecía un funeral  
  
RON!, ¿TU ESTÁS LOCO O QUE?- le preguntó Fred alteradisimo  
  
No, en realidad no se como fue- dijo Ron muy rojo  
  
No es nada- dijo Harry aparentando estar tranquilo ¿cómo es posible? ¿Cho Chang?, ¿ y que con lo que dijo antes sobre Hermione? Ay! Quien lo entiende  
  
Bueno, bueno, bueno, ya no importa- dijo Neville  
  
Si, ya déjenlo, pobrecito- dijo George mirando a su hermano con compasión  
  
Bueno te toca a ti Seamus- dijo Harry tratando de liberar la tención  
  
No lo diré- dijo Seamus cortante, prefería dar un beso a cualquiera antes de decirlo  
  
Bueno. . .a ver. . .le darás un beso a. . .Parvati- dijo Ron divertido, Seamus lo miró con cara de poco amigos pero a Ron nole importó  
  
Esta bien- dijo Seamus  
  
Bueno a mi me gusta Angie- dijo Fred de un sopetón  
  
Oh!!!!- exclamaron casi a coro  
  
¿y a ti George?- preguntó Neville  
  
No se los diré. . .se burlarían de mí- dijo George  
  
No nos lo dirás, ¿eh?- preguntó Ron mirando fijamente a su hermano  
  
Solo una pregunta- dijo Seamus- ¿a quien no le darías un beso por que la encuentras muy inocente?  
  
Yo creo que a Hermione. . como la conozco desde pequeña. . por muchas curvas que tenga. . no podría. .- contestó George mirando extrañado a Seamus  
  
Y ¿a quien mas?- preguntó Neville. George los miro confundido, no sabía a donde querían llegar  
  
Mmmmmmmmm a ver. . . a Lavander. . creo. .- contestó algo dudoso. Seamus lo miró con una cara -_-  
  
Bueno ya está- dijo Harry riendo  
  
¿ya esta que?- preguntó George  
  
Besas a Lavander y ya- contesto Harry divertido. Seamus y George lo miraron con enfado. . pero finalmente se resignaron: esas eran las reglas del juego  
  
¿Y a ti Neville?- preguntó Ron  
  
Les digo. . pero. . prometanme algo ¿si?- preguntó Neville tímidamente  
  
Claro- le respondieron todos en desorden  
  
Bueno. . .ustedes no se enojaran conmigo ¿ok?- preguntó muy nervioso, los otros lo miranro con confución  
  
Ok- dijeron finalmente  
  
Bueno. . me gusta. . .Ginny- concluyo finalmente. Todos le quedaron mirando pasmados, hubieron unos 2 minutos de silencio. Hasta que Fred dijo:  
  
Ya, ahora, como ya es un poco tarde (las 11 de la noche), los chicos que tienen que besar tienen que encaminarse a ello, por que después será muy tarde  
  
Esta bien- dijeron todos los que tenían que cumplir la "penitencia"  
  
Vamos a ir por orden, primero Harry con Hermione, Luego Seamus con Parvati y finalmente George con Lavander, supuestamente estarán las tres en la habitación pero como están con las cortinas cerradas no se verán, pasaremos uno por uno y todos los demás estaremos bajo la capa de Harry. . ¿podemos ocuparla no?- pregunto Fred, Harry asintió con la cabeza- genial, así todos podremos ver si cumple o no ¿esta bien?  
  
Si- respondieron algunos débilmente y otros asintieron con la cabeza  
  
Bueno vámonos ya- dijo Fred- nos cubriremos todos con la capa excepto Harry luego cambiaremos  
  
Caminaron sigilosamente hasta llegar al cuarto de las chicas. .Harry temblaba de pies a cabeza. . .tenía miedo de herir a Hermione. . ella se podía sentir mal si él la utilizaba ¿no?, bueno. . el le explicaría luego. .cuando todo estuviera resuelto. .se fueron hacercando hasta la cama de Hermione y. .  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Hola!, lo dejé hasta ahí. .no pude resistir mas tiempo sin escribir. .me gusto esta historia!! ^-^!!! [ Hermione sonríe abiertamente y abraza a su primo que está a su lado] espero que me dejen reviews por favor!!!, quiero saber si les gusta o no. . por que aunque yo no sea un chico. . estoy segura que ellos alguna vez deben hablar de cosas asi  
  
Bueno un beso y. . !!!!!DEJEN REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Bye!  
  
Hermione_Iris ^o^ 


	3. La tengo que besar pero ¿ahora?

Los chicos piensan que. .  
  
  
  
Por: Hermione_iris  
  
Aclaración: las opiniones vertidas en este fans fiction son exclusivamente de la persona que lo escribe (o sea yo), no tienen ninguna relación con la realidad, ni con lo que sean los personajes en el libro real  
  
Hello: bueno a decir verdad en ningún fict me había entusiasmado tanto como en este. . y decidí seguirlo (^-^)', bueno yo aún no se si quiero que Harry y Ron se enfaden o no. .pero es que quizás eso le pondrías mas suspenso ¿no? ^^, bueno no se, por ahora este capítulo lo tengo mas o menos claro, si alguien tiene una sugerencia: !!! POR FAVOR QUE LO HAGA!!!, las necesito, estoy un poco confundida, por que. . no se como pueden reaccionar estos chicos. . y menos las chicas. . .bueno basta de charla y aquí las dejo con el capítulo 3  
  
Capitulo 3 - * ~ La tengo que besar pero. . ¿ahora?  
  
Harry estaba a punto de correr la cortina cuando Ron dijo  
  
Harry!!!, detente- era un murmullo pero como estaba todo silencioso se hoyó perfectamente- no. .no creo que sea buena idea hacerlo hoy. Harry le hizo una seña a todos para que lo siguieran fuera de la habitación  
  
¿qué sucede?- le preguntó Harry a Ron cuando ya estaban en la habitación de los chicos  
  
Pues. . verán. . . creo que es mejor hacerlo de día. . - dijo Ron nervioso  
  
¿por qué?- preguntó Neville  
  
Por que pueden estar en ropa interior- dijo Ron sonrojado  
  
Genial!- exclamo Seamus  
  
Estupendo- dijeron Fred y George. Harry, Ron y Neville los quedaron mirando atónito  
  
Pues yo no había pensado en eso, Ron tiene razón- dijo Harry  
  
Pero. . - comenzaron a decir Fred, George y Seamus, pero se detuvieron ante la mirada de los otros chicos  
  
Bueno, que tal si lo hacen. . ¿mañana?- preguntó Fred un poco inseguro  
  
Vale, mañana lo hacemos- dijo George resignado  
  
Mañana seguimos con esto ¿OK?- preguntó Seamus  
  
Esta bien- respondió Neville, los demás lo miraron afirmativamente  
  
Esto es lo que haremos- comenzó Ron- mañana antes de ir a tomar el desayuno nos reuniremos todos abajo  
  
Luego de eso ubicaremos a las chicas- continuó Harry  
  
Si, y después todos nos pondremos de acuerdo en que lugar las besaremos, pero tiene que ser en un lugar distinto- siguió Seamus  
  
Si, y ya está- dijo Fred- ahora, todos a dormir para que mañana nos levantemos temprano, todos se levantaron, se pusieron en pijama, bueno no todos por que algunos estaban muy cansados y solo durmieron en boxers(N/A: quisiera echar una mirada a esa habitación^o^)  
  
Hasta mañana- dijeron todos (no al mismo tiempo)  
  
  
  
El despertador de Seamus sonó a las 7:00 am, Ron casi rompe el despertador desesperado mientras que Harry lo obligaba a despertar tirándole un vaso de agua. Se vistieronh, bajaron a la sala común, a los pocos minutos aparecieron Fred y George, luego bajaron tranquilamente, y todos muy callados, (quizá por los nervios), a los pocos minutos llego Hermione, la cual miró a todos muy extrañada, Harry y Ron no le hicieron espacio entre ellos: ella los miró interrogante  
  
¿me pueden decir que les pasa?- preguntó Hermione  
  
¿a nosotros?- preguntaron Harry y Ron a unísono  
  
si- respondió ella cortante  
  
Pues nada- suspiro Ron  
  
Bueno como quieran- contestó Hermione y se sentó bastante alejada de ellos  
  
¿tu crees que se enfadó?- preguntó Ron a Harry  
  
No lo creo, estoy seguro- contestó Harry mirando como Hermione tomaba desayuno  
  
Bueno, bueno, Harry no puedes estar enojado con ella por que o si n ¿cómo la vas a besar?- preguntó Seamus  
  
Es que Seamus- contesto Harry- hay un pequeño problema  
  
¿cuál?- preguntaron Fred y George a la vez  
  
Verán. . yo. . o sea. .nunca. . yo. . a una chica. . no. .¿me entienden?- dijo Harry nervioso. Neville estalló en carcajadas y los demás lo miraron impresionados  
  
¿qué te parece tan gracioso?- preguntó Harry un tanto incómodo  
  
Es que. . jajajaja. . . .lo que. . jajaja. . tu Harry. . jajaja. .- dijo Neville entre carcajadas  
  
A ver Neville, detente y dinos de que te ríes- dijo Ron seriamnete  
  
Lo que pasa es que el es HARRY POTTER, ya tiene bastantes años y aún no a besado a una chica- explico Neville un poco mas tranquilo- tiene como tres Fans Club y aún nada, jajajaja- y comenzó a reír de nuevo  
  
Bueno, Harry, no te preocupes, no es nada del otro mundo, y no creo que lo vayas a hacer todo solo. .Hermione también tiene que ayudar- comentó George pícaramente  
  
No lo creo, más bien, pienso que ella me va a rechazar- dijo Harry cabizbajo  
  
Ahora veremos lo veremos- dijo Seamus- ¿trajiste la capa?- Harry asintió- bueno entonces ve y bésala  
  
¿AHORA?- preguntó Harry alarmado  
  
Si- respondieron todos menos Ron  
  
Bueno. . - dijo Harry tímidamente- sé que la tengo que besar pero. . . ¿ahora? Y. .¿aquí?  
  
Ahora- respondió Seamus  
  
Pero no aquí- dijo Ron  
  
No te pueden ver los maestros- dijo Neville  
  
Llévatela a otro lugar mas "privado"- dijo Fred  
  
Como al. . .vestíbulo- dijo George  
  
Esta bien- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie. Llego donde Hermione  
  
¿qué quieres?- le preguntó Hermione olvidando la pequeña pelea de antes  
  
Eh. . .yo. . .¿po. .podemos hablar . . .en el vestíbulo?- dijo Harry nervioso  
  
Si. . pero. .¿qué te sucede?- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa- te ves nervioso  
  
No. . .no es nada- dijo Harry tomándola suavemente del brazo y jalándola hacía fuera- verás. . - dijo cuando ya estaban afuera- yo. . - dijo acercándose a ella y. .  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Bueno hasta ahí lo dejo. .no me gusto mucho como que este capítulo [Hermione suspira] y a ustedes ¿qué les pareció?, todo me lo pueden decir en un simple review, no cuesta nada solo apreten ese pequeño botón de abajo donde sale Go, y listo, tengo que aclarar que en este fict me iré un poco por las ramas y no precisamente directo al grano, por que como ya saben las charlas de chicos (y de chicas también) no duran eternamente y no lo quiero hacer tan corto, aunque todo depende de ustedes. . creo que por ahora no habrán muestras de cariño verdadero además del beso, pero todo puede ser cosa del momento, no significa que a Hermione le guste Harry, ni viceversa, tampoco estoy anulando la posibilidad de que esto sea posible, ya que en mi cabeza hay un sin fin de desordenadas ideas a si que les pediría que me dieran su opinión para saber por que camino me iré. Bueno un beso. Cuídense  
  
Bye!  
  
Hermione_ Iris (¬-¬) 


	4. ¿Por que todas las chicas dicen que no?

Los chicos piensan que. .  
  
  
  
Por: Hermione_iris  
  
Aclaración: las opiniones vertidas en este fans fiction son exclusivamente de la persona que lo escribe (o sea yo), no tienen ninguna relación con la realidad, ni con lo que sean los personajes en el libro real  
  
Hello: bueno solo quiero decir que este capítulo va para: Glamb Potter!!!!! por que gracias a ella seguí este fict, Bye!  
  
  
  
Capitulo 3 - * ~ ¿Por qué todas las chicas dicen que no?  
  
Pero. . . Harry. .¿qué demonios haces?- preguntó Hermione extrañada  
  
Verás. . .yo. . .- Harry ya estaba a centímetro de ella. . podía sentir su respiración, que estaba muy agitada  
  
Harry. .no. .- dijo Hermione tratando de apartar a Harry de su rostro. . cosa que tuvo cero efecto. Harry luego entendió que eso fue un rechazo total. . .así que decidió soltarla y alejarla de sí mismo  
  
Lo siento- dijo Harry con los ojos tristes. . sus ojos les pedían a gritos que dejaran salir a esas molestosas lagrimas. Hermione le levantó la cara poniéndole una mano en la barbilla, no sabía si debía besarlo o no. .era una confusión horrible. . hace tiempo que pensaba en Harry en algo mas que un amigo. .pero en Ron también. . era una pregunta muy difícil. . .así que simplemente lo abrazó  
  
Harry ¿por qué haces esto?- preguntó Hermione mirando a Harry, el no contestó tenía la mirada perdida  
  
No lo sé, discúlpame ¿si?- dijo Harry- me voy, adiós. Harry salió corriendo, con los otros siguiéndole detrás. . cuando ya Harry se detuvo, todos se quitaron la capa invisible  
  
Harry. . .fue TU oportunidad. . y la perdiste. . estas OBIÌGADO a contarnos quien te gusta- Dijo George  
  
Pero. . - comenzó a protestar Harry  
  
No hay pero que valga ¿entendiste?- preguntó Fred, Harry asintió con la cabeza  
  
A todos nos tocó, Harry- dijo Ron tratando de alentar a su amigo  
  
Si, y no creas que fue muy fácil- dijo Neville  
  
Bueno, y a los demás ¿cuándo nos toca?- preguntó Seamus  
  
Estas impaciente- dijo Ron riendo  
  
No, lo que pasa es que no es fácil. . .- dijo Seamus- quiero que esto termine rápido ¿entienden?  
  
Jajaja, claro, difícil, muy difícil- dijo Fred sonriendo  
  
Si, si lo es- dijo Seamus- por eso quiero hacerlo rápido  
  
Pues es tu día de suerte- dijo Harry recobrando el humor- Miren- dijo señalado a un tumulto de chicas, en la cual se podía distinguir Parvati  
  
Ve y bésala- dijo Neville divertido  
  
¿por qué no vas tu y besas a Ginny?- dijo Seamus enfadado  
  
Eso es cuento aparte- dijo Ron  
  
Bueno, bueno, hablando en serio, ¿por qué no vas?- dijo Fred  
  
Bueno. . - dijo Seamus , se puso de pié y se encamino hacia Parvati, mientras los demás, como siempre, iban detrás bajo la capa  
  
Parvati?- dijo Seamus tímidamente o. .¿pícaramente?  
  
¿qué quieres?- preguntó Parvati fríamente  
  
Hablar un segundo contigo, ¿puedo?- preguntó Seamus, ahora ya mucho más canchero  
  
Pues. . esta bien- contestó ella y siguió a Seamus que la condujo a un lugar mas apartado  
  
Verás. . .yo. . - empezó muy parecido a Harry. . .solo acercándose a ella  
  
Seamus. . detende- dijo Parvati, algo nerviosa. Él no le hizo caso. .y se comenzó a acercar mas. . y más. . .y más. . .  
  
Seamus!!!, ya detente!!!!!!- gritó Parvati, Seamus se alejó. . avergonzado- ¿quién te crees? ¿eh?, entiendes estás cometiendo un error- Seamus se limitó a murmurar y temeroso lo se, no quiero hacerlo- yo no puedo traicionar a Lavander, ella. . .- pero se tapó la boca. . . murmurando cosas para sí misma  
  
¿qué dijiste?- preguntó Seamus con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
  
Nada, yo no dije NADA, esto nunca paso ¿entendiste?- dijo Parvati y se alejó corriendo. Luego de que todos se sacaran la capa se quedaron mirando a Seamus, que aún sonreía de manera tonta  
  
¿qué te pasa?- preguntó Ron fastidiado  
  
Nada. . -dijo Seamus en tono soñador  
  
Le pegaron en el punto bajo- Dijo George [todos rieron] ß£õõm§ßürÿ  
  
Ya paren- dijo Seamus  
  
George, te toca- dijo Fred  
  
No, ahora no. . ¿qué les parece en la tarde?- preguntó  
  
Bueno, vamos a clases ahora y basta de tonterías, en la noche seguimos- dijo Neville. [todos estallaron en risas]  
  
El señor responsabilidad- dijo Ron riendo  
  
EL señor estudio- aclaró George  
  
Se cree Hermione!!- Grito Seamus, los demás ya no podían parar de reír  
  
Ja-Ja-Ja- dijo Neville y cada uno se fue a su salón  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Hola!: bueno la verdad. . .se que con este capítulo muchas se van a enojar conmigo. . por que. .bueno, por que no hubo beso alguno, pero NO DESESPEREN!!, ya viene ya viene, es que aún no se quien se va a besar con quien, entonces por eso aun no se viene el beso, luego, luego, les agradezco a todos que sigan leyendo mi fict, de verdad muchas gracias por los reviews! Y espero que la persona que pueda me de ideas (además de Glamb Potter, que ya me las dio pero las voy a ocupar en unos cap mas adelante), bueno muchas gracias, cuídense Bye!!!  
  
Hermione_Iris 


	5. PUM, PUM, PAF! ay dolor!

Los chicos piensan que. .  
  
  
  
Por: Hermione_Iris  
  
Aclaración: las opiniones vertidas en este fans fiction son exclusivamente de la persona que lo escribe (o sea yo), no tienen ninguna relación con la realidad, ni con lo que sean los personajes en el libro real  
  
Hola!: bueno este capítulo va para mi GRAN amiga Peke, que es súper tonta pero me cae muy, muy bien y la re quiero!, no se por que me cae bien. .jajaja, solo por que la Peke es especial!!, ah sí y gracias a LaIzE  
  
que me dio la genial idea que voy a ocupar ahora, de verdad muchas gracias. Luego al final del fict voy a agradecer a todos los reviews que e recibido durante estos 4 capítulos, y ahora los dejo con el capitulo 5  
  
  
  
  
  
Capitulo 5 - * ~PUM, PUM, PAF!!!! ay dolor!  
  
Después de un agotador día de clases Fred y George estaban riendo imaginando la reacción de Lavander. Llegaron los otros chicos y comenzaron con una pequeña reunión en los corredores del castillo, al lado de la aula de Artimancia  
  
Es fácil para personas de experiencia como yo- decía George riendo. Mientras Fred reía también  
  
No se. . .- dijo Ron- a todos los demás les dieron calabazas. . hasta Hermione no se dejó besar por Harry. . .aunque fueran amigos. . .- dijo aún mas apresumbrado  
  
Ese es el problema, Harry y Hermione son amigos. . jamás se verían como algo distinto. . .a no ser que TODO cambie,jajajajaa- dijo Fred, todos rieron menos Ron y Harry  
  
Pero que buen plan- dijo una voz saliendo el el aula que tenían al lado- mmmmmm la idea era ¿usar a las chicas como objetos?  
  
Hermione. . .- dijo Seamus con un hilo de voz  
  
¿no me van a responder?- preguntó Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido  
  
No, Hermione, era solo un juego- dijo Fred sonriéndole  
  
Pues para la próxima vez NO ME INCLUYAN EN SUS JUEGOS!!!!!!- gritó Hermione y se marchó indignada  
  
Pues creo que hasta aquí llegó nuestro juego. . -dijo Fred haciendo pucheritos falsos  
  
No, no vamos a terminar esto por un capricho de Hermione- dijo George- estaba muy entretenido  
  
De verdad. .jajajaja- todos rieron nuevamente excepto Harry y Ron que se quedaron muy preocupados  
  
Bueno, te toca a ti por Lavander- dijo Ron tratando de olvidar lo anterior y comenzar a ponerse feliz de nuevo  
  
Ya voy, ya voy, lo que tenemos que hacer es distraer a Hermione por mientras ya veo que va donde Lavander y echa todo por la borda- dijo Fred guiñándole a George  
  
Yo y Harry podemos hacer eso mientras tratamos de resolver algunos asuntos con ella- dijo Ron  
  
Esta bien- dijo Seamus  
  
¿qué les parece esta noche en la sala común?- dijo Neville- me refiero en la sala común hablan con Hermione y los otros pueden hacerlo (N/A: no mal piensen) en el lago  
  
BRAVO!!!, NEVILLE PENSÓ- dijo George  
  
POR PRIMERA VEZ EN SU VIDA- dijo Fred. Todos estallaron en risas excepto Neville que los miraba con cara de pocos amigos  
  
Ya, vamos en marcha- dijo Fred- vamos todos a la sala común, y George, saca a Lavander con cuidado  
  
Ehh. . . chicos. . .me duele la cabeza, a si que vayan ustedes y yo me quedo- dijo Seamus  
  
Bueno, pero sabemos que esa no es la razón- dijo Harry- stemrarum pratumnos- dijo Harry la contraseña y entraron a la sala común, ahí estaban en un sillón Parvati y Lavander mirando el corazón de bruja y Hermione leyendo un libro, solo levantó la mirada para observar a Harry y a Ron fríamente. George se sentó al lado de Lavander. . .ella y Parvati se le quedaron mirando extrañadas, rápidamente Harry y Ron se sentaron a lado de Hermione. Seamus subió a la habitación de los chicos sin antes murmúrales que él los esperaba allá, Neville tomó un libro y hizo como leía. Mientras Fred hojeaba una revista de chicas, estallando en risas cada vez que veía algo ridículo como: "si estás así de guapa cualquiera cae en tus garra" y salía una chica vestida como un felino  
  
Lavander. . .¿podríamos hablar un segundo?-preguntó George muy canchero  
  
S. .si. . cla. . .claro- dijo Lavander  
  
Pero no aquí- dijo George  
  
Si quieres me voy- dijo Parvati molesta por que no podía oír  
  
No, prefiero que sea afuera, ¿me acompañas Lavander?- dijo él haciendo un ademán de levantarse e ir hacia fuera  
  
Pues. . .por que no. . .vamos- dijo Lavander y se levantó junto a George- luego nos vemos Parvati- agregó mirando a Parvati con cara de confusión. Rápidamente Fred y Neville se metieron bajo la capa para seguir a Lavander y George  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ EN EL LAGO* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Ya, pues dime, ¿qué quieres hablar?- dijo Lavander un poco impaciente  
  
Pues. . .- dijo George, y la tomó de la cintura  
  
Hey!, suelta, suelta- dijo Lavander divertida pegándole en las manos a George  
  
¿Por qué?- preguntó George  
  
Por que si- dijo Lavander ahora no muy divertida, por que George no la soltaba  
  
Esa no es una respuesta- dijo George atrayéndola hacia él  
  
Ya, George, no sigas, suéltame ya!- dijo Lavander empujándolo, pero George le ganó, tenia 10 veces más fuerza que ella  
  
No, no- dijo George divertido, ya estaba a un centímetro de ella. . .se acercó más y más. . .y le rozó los labios. . ella estaba de piedra. . .a si que George pensó que no sería malo ponerle un poco mas de intensidad el beso. . y la atrajo mas hacia él y la beso apasionadamente. . .pero derrepente Lavander reacciono y tiro de George y lo alejo de ella luego se acercó y PLAFFFFFF!!!!!!, le plantó la tremenda cachetada, esta ves fue George el que no reaccióno, se quedo pasmado. Fred y Neville salieron de bajo de la capa y se quedaron mirando a George  
  
Eh. . .¿estás bien?- preguntó Neville impresionado  
  
Claro- respondió George sonriendo (N/A: ¿cómo puede sonreir. . .despues de esto?, esta loco)  
  
Tiene fuerza ¿eh?- dijo Fred riendo, ambos estallaron en carcajadas  
  
Si,jajajaja, volvamos y veamos que pasó al final con Harry, Ron y Hermione, y además tenemos que contarle los detalles a Seamus, para que no se sienta engañado- dijo George, y ahora los tres iban riendo hacia el castillo  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Hola!: y bueno. . .¿qué les pareció?, a mi no me convence pero no creo que quedó mal del todo y nuevamente gracias a LaIzE por su idea de la cachetada, me encantó!, jajaja , luego de este capitulo van a tener que esperar bastante para el próximo por que no tengo nada de idea de cómo va a seguir, tengo el final pensado, pero no lo quiero terminar aún, hay muchas cosas mas de las que puedo escribir. . ^-^' , de ustedes depende si sigo, o si paro, bueno espero sus reviews y gracias por todo. Cuídense  
  
Bye!!!  
  
Hermione_Iris 


	6. Descubriendo, ¿para bien o para mal?

Los chicos piensan que. .  
  
Por: Hermione_Iris  
  
Aclaración: las opiniones vertidas en este fans fiction son exclusivamente de la persona que lo escribe (o sea yo), no tienen ninguna relación con la realidad, ni con lo que sean los personajes en el libro real  
  
Hola de nuevo!, pues. . .¿qué decir?, estoy muy feliz por los reviews, y también se que hay personas que leen el fict y no dejan ningún review, eso igual me da como lata y pena, por que al final nadie valora el trabajo que haces, por que nadie te obliga a hacerlo, pero tu igual lo haces para ver a la gente si le gusta o no. . .bueno en fin, quiero disculparme por la demora, pero es que la verdad es que e estado muy ocupada en otros asuntos, los cuales SI depende mi vida real y no la virtual, así que lamentablemente giro en torno a mis realidades y no puedo ir hacia la virtualidad. .lo siento, bueno aquí está el capítulo 6, que también saque ideas que me dio LaIzE, o sea no específicamente pero algo así, bueno acá les va, Chaoo!!  
  
Capitulo 6 - * ~ Descubriendo, ¿para bien o para mal?  
  
Llegaron a la sala común, extrañamente, muy felices. George iba feliz, no sabía por que pero se sentía "realizado" no todo es bueno en la vida, alguna vez me tenía que tocar, mejor ahora que después, pensaba George(N/A: lo apoyo definitivamente), se sentaron al frente de Ron, Hermione y Harry, que aún estaban "conversando" por lo ocurrido hoy, ambos chicos estaban sonrojados, mientras que Hermione les daba un sermón, ella estaba totalmente seria y hablaba lento muy lento para así marcar cada palabra que decía, con el propósito de que Harry y Ron recapacitasen lo que habían echo. Luego de unos 10 minutos de espera (además de todo lo que llevaban), que Hermione se paró del sillón y con paso decidido subió al cuarto de las chicas.  
  
Uff, que carácter- dijo Fred  
  
Sí, además, lo que nos dijo nos hizo pensar a mi y a Ron- este asintió con la cabeza (N/A: que estúpido!, Ni que asintiera con el poto!)- que lo que hacemos esta mal, quizás si podemos herir a alguien ¿no lo creen?, además. . .es solo un juego, podemos hacer otro, distinto  
  
Que forma tiene Hermione para lavarles el cerebro- dijo George sonriendo  
  
Sí. . . es que de verdad cuando se enfada da susto ¿cierto chicos?- dijo Neville, estos asintieron  
  
Oh!, no sabía que Hermione leía revistas para mujeres- dijo Fred- parece que hoy en día todas las leen, siempre me encuentro con alguna de estas- dijo tomando la revista y agitándola- bueno vamos arriba, a ver si nos sirve de algo esto  
  
Ehm. . .Fred, mejor pásanosla a mi y a Harry para que se la entregemos a Hermione- dijo Ron  
  
Si, por que si luego descubre que la leímos nos gritaría mucho, para luego matarnos- dijo Harry divertido, poniendo un tono dramático[todos rieron]  
  
Bueno, si no le decimos nada. . quizás. . .- dijo Ron  
  
Ay Ronnie- dijo George  
  
¿quién se va a dar cuenta?- continuó Fred  
  
Yo también creo lo mismo, además es igual a todas las demás- dijo Neville  
  
Ya subamos, que tanto atado solo por una revista, vamos- dijo Harry (N/A: pero que malito estás Harry!!!, pórtate bien mi lindo!!!). subieron, así estaba Seamus tendido boca arriba en su cama, musitó un pequeño "hola" cuando ellos lo saludaron.  
  
Seamus, no te preocupes, Lavander te ama, jajajaja- dijo George- compruébalo por ti mismo- dijo ahora señalándose la mejilla, la cual todavía tenía la marca de la mano de Lavander  
  
¿ella te hizo eso?- preguntó incrédulo  
  
Si- respondió George  
  
No nos habías dicho- agregó Ron, el y Harry comenzaron a reír como imbé. . .como niños pequeños(N/A: si, claro, como no)  
  
Pero que interesante- dijo Fred continuando con su tema de la revista  
  
¿de donde sacaste eso?- preguntó Seamus entusiasmado arrancándole la revista de la mano a Fred  
  
Se le cayó a Hermione- contestó Ron  
  
A ver. . .- dijo Seamus ojeando la revista, encontrando cosas como, "~ las 10 tácticas mas simples para seducir en un segundo ~", "~ ¿qué tal besas?, descúbrelo TODO en un simple test de 5 preguntas ~", y así seguía y seguía por 50 delgadas páginas. . .todos los chicos se mataban de la risa  
  
De verdad esto es muy bueno, si Hermione tiene una revista así ¿por qué no la usa?- preguntó George imaginando como se vería Hermione al hacer eso y estallando en estruendosas carcajadas.  
  
Mejor que no, tendría revolucionado a todo el colegio- dijo Seamus, todos reían a mas no poder. . .  
  
¿qué es eso que callo de la revista?- preguntó Harry  
  
Ehm. . . . ¿la abrimos?- preguntó tomando un papel que semejaba a una carta  
  
Si, dale- dijo Neville curioso  
  
Pues. . .esta bien- dijo Ron tomándola y abriéndola, todos se pusieron a su alrededor y comenzaron a leer  
  
Querida Hermione: Por favor, necesito verte, si se, se que estas con esos estúpido de Potter y Weasley, pero es que yo te necesito mas que ellos, sabes que te amo, sabes que muero sin ti, que la vida no vale si tu no estás conmigo (seguían leyendo y cada ves entendían menos de lo que leían) por favor juntémonos a la salida de mi sala común a las 11:30¿te parece?, por favor, además tu sabes que si algún Griffindor me ve por allá me va a matar, sobre todo si me ve Potter. . .ya sabes como es conmigo ese cabeza rajada, bueno cariño ven ¿si?, lo siento, ya sé no trataré nunca mas mal a Potter en tu presencia, bueno, te espero, muchos besos, espero poder dártelos PRONTO, adiós, te amo  
  
Mmmm ¿quién será?- preguntó Ron intrigado  
  
Pues al parecer no es de alguno de Griffindor además parece alguien que odia a Harry y a Ron- dijo Seamus pensativo  
  
No se me ocurre quien puede ser, la verdad que no tengo idea- dijo Harry  
  
Ehm. . .ustedes. . .a ver. . .¿quieren una aventura?- preguntó Fred con ojos pícaros  
  
Si!- respondió George  
  
¿qué se te ocurrio?- preguntó Ron dudando las intenciones de su hermano  
  
Eh. . pues mira se iban a juntar a las 11:30 ¿no? Y son las 11:00, pues podemos ir a ver afuera de las salas comunes y ver quien es el misterioso "enamorado" de Hermione, ¿les parece?- preguntó Fred sonriendo de oreja a oreja  
  
Si, genial idea ,claro, sobre todo por que sabemos las entradas a TODAS las salas comunes, ¿no?- preguntó Ron irónicamente  
  
¿tu también las sabes?, oh, solo creía que yo y Fred las sabíamos- dijo George siguiendo el juego, pero Ron no alcanzó a terminar cuando Harry dijo: No lo creo muy buena idea, no tenemos derecho  
  
Yo también pienso lo mismo- dijo Neville  
  
Y yo- agrego Ron  
  
Ay no sean miedosos, solo por que no quieren ver al noviecito de su amiguita- dijo Seamus en tono desafiante  
  
Bueno, si en esas nos pones, vamos- dijo Ron, que como siempre no podía aceptar que pasaran a llevar su orgullo Vamos- dijo Fred y todos salieron de la habitación, Harry, por supuesto con la capa en mano, luego de caminar llegaron a la entrada de la sala común de Hufflepuff (N/A: no estoy 100% segura de que se escribe así, sorry si me equivoque -__-), pero no había nadie, todo excepto Fred y George miraban asombrados, era una entrada muy "camuflada" y tenía unas cosas en la puerta, la cual también era MUY difícil de distinguir, Fred y George les hicieron señas para que avanzaran y luego llegaron a la de Ravenclaw (N/A: tampoco recuerdo si se escribía así), mmmm nada tan poco. . .todos se miraron extrañados la única que faltaba era. . . Slytherin. . .iban llegando y derrepente pudieron ver la melena de Hermione. . .estaba pegadamente abrazada a un chico que al parecer le estaba murmurando cosas al oído y ella se reía, pero no podían distingirlo bien, se pusieron debajo de la capa y se acercaron mas. .y lo vieron. . el chico era. .  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Hola!, bueno, bueno, les voy a contestar AHORA SI todos los reviews ok?, bueno ahí voy, Bye! Aquí va el primer review que me llego [pucheros]  
  
Liza: gracias por decir que te gusta la idea, si cierto que es mas común que las chicas hablen de chicos?, pero yo lo hago con fuentes reales para saber realmente las reacciones de los chicos, les pregunto a mis amigos que reacción tendrían si. .bla bla, bueno y como ya ves si lo seguí y lo voy a seguir, cuidate, un beso, Bye!!!  
  
Naty- Malfoy: no puse Ginny -_- , era una broma, jejeje, pero en todo casi lo que puse igual fue impresionante ¿no?, y por ahora no creo que Harry y Ron se peleen por Hermione, a si que espero que SI te guste Bye!!  
  
Marian: voy a contestar tu primer y segundo review mi querida Marian, yo también espero algún día escuchar alguna conversación así ( ^o^, y bueno, ya aclaré la razón por lo cual me demoré tanto en escribir. . .espero que sigas leyendo, Bye!!  
  
Nobody: ?¿ que raro el nick, no te lo tomes a mal ^-^, si creo que Hermione va a tener muchos conflictos en su cabeza para decidirse, como mi nick es Hermione, yo también estoy MUY confundida, buaaa!!!, a mi también me gusta que les guste a ellos, jejeje, a mi no me daría ataque de ver a Harry y Ginny juntos, pero aún así no van a quedar juntos así que no te angusties. . jajaja, Bye!  
  
Glamb Potter: bueno ¿que decirte?, gracias por los reviews y. . .sigue dejándomelos, un beso, cuidate, Bye!!  
  
Abin: si, igual siempre intento de dejarlo en suspenso, jejeje, ehmmm es bueno saber si prefieres la pareja Hr/R pero yo de verdad no sé, y definitivamente NO VA A HABER un D/G, a veces leo ficts sobre ellos, no me desagradan pero no me gustan tanto como para escribir sobre ellos, asi que sorry ^_^' , y si lo voy a continuar pronto  
  
Arladiel:sorry, sorry, sorry, no me retes [llanto], no lo quiero terminar muy luego, lo siento, pero si lo seguré  
  
Lora Chang: MUCHAS, PERO MUUUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS, por dejarme un review por capítulo *o* [brillan los ojos], pero como ya dije no se si Hermione y Ron quedarán juntos. Cuidate, Bye!!  
  
Laize: mmmm ¿qué decirte?, MUUUUUUUUUUUCHASSSSS GRACIAS, me haz dado ideas estupendas, no te conozco (o sea por msn ni nada) y aun así te aprecio mucho, por que nadie me había dado tan buenas ideas, gracias, y sorry por abusar de las ideas [llanto!!!!!], si TENÍA PENSADO EL FINAL, pero. . se me olvido ni yo me lo creo, no se como pero bue. . ya me acordaré, obviamente que SI pondré tus ideas pero, mas adelante, en el proximo capitulo lo pondré, de verdad aprecio mucho tu poyo!, gracias por decir que me esta quedando bien, acá donde yo vivo se diría que esta bakan. Y gracias por decir que te gusta como escribo [con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar por la emoción]. Bueno, cuidate, un besote y muchas gracias, y JURO que el ÚLTIMO capítulo de este fict irá dedicado SOLO PARA TI, Bye!!!! y sigueme dejando reviews!! 


	7. Despues de la tormenta ¿viene la calma?

Los chicos piensan que. .  
  
  
  
Por: Hermione_iris  
  
Aclaración: las opiniones vertidas en este fans fiction son exclusivamente de la persona que lo escribe (o sea yo), no tienen ninguna relación con la realidad, ni con lo que sean los personajes en el libro real  
  
Hola!, bueno antes de ir con la historia que creo que es MUY OBVIA para todo el mundo, yo quería agradecerles sus reviews [amplia sonrisa], y dedicarle este capítulo a mi querida Marian que piensa que yo me llamo Iris [carcajadas], eso nomás. . .muchas gracias y aquí va el capítulo 7!!  
  
Capitulo 7 - * ~ Después de la tormenta, ¿viene la calma?  
  
Se acercaron más. . y más. . .y vieron que el chico era (N/A: como todos saben. .CHAN CHAN CHAN!!!), Malfoy, DRACO MALFOY, el enemigo de los sangre sucia. . .quien lo diría. . .Ron y Harry tenía una expresión, totalmente indescriptible. . ."vamonos" murmuró Fred. . .pero Harry y Ron no se movían seguían viendo como Malfoy le susurraba cosas a Hermione. . .ella se reía. . .pero. . .ahora intenaba besarla. . .ella corrió la cara, una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Harry y Ron. . .luego Hermione le susurró algo a Malfoy y se marchó. . la verdad es que parecía un poco molesta. . .y Malfoy quedó pasmado. . luego de unos segundos entró en su sala común. .los chicos se quitaron la capa y caminaron hasta la sala común de Griffindor. . .entraron. .  
  
Me MUERO del sueño- dijo Neville  
  
Bueno, anda a dormir- le dijo Ron  
  
Hasta mañana- dijo bostezando  
  
Chao- respondieron los otros  
  
Bueno. . .y. . .¿qué les pareció?- preguntó Seamus- yo no sabía que Hermione tuviera atracción por los mortífagos (N/A: ya. . .mi ignorancia resalta. .es mortífagos y mortigrafos?. . no se)  
  
Mmmmm. . .no se yo creo que fue un un mal entendido quizá. . .- dijo Harry sin creérselo mucho. . .  
  
¿un mal entendido?. . . mmm si claro. . .¿Harry llevabas lentes?- le preguntó Fred en broma y riendo  
  
Pero quizá Harry tiene razón quizá Malfoy y Hermione estaban en el lugar menos indicado en el momento menos preciso- aclaró Ron  
  
Quizás. . .y quizás también estaban en un lugar INDICADO y en el momento preciso- dijo George  
  
Si . . puede ser eso también- dijo Fred  
  
Hola chicos. . ¿qué hacen a estas horas aquí?- preguntó Hermione desde la escalera  
  
Alguna ves haz escuchado sobre. . ¿las conversaciones de chicos?- preguntó Fred  
  
Ehmmm no. . .la verdad que no- dijo ella sonriéndoles  
  
Bueno. . .esos hacemos. . .bueno mas o menos. . .solo comentamos algunos hechos. . - dijo Ron  
  
Ehm. . ¿y yo puedo estar aquí?- preguntó ella mirándolos con ojos suplicantes  
  
Si. . .pero ¿tu no tienes que dormir?, Mione, es muy tarde- dijo Harry  
  
No importa, ¿me puedo quedar?- preguntó ella sentándose al lado de Harry, que apenas copian ya que eran ya 5 personas y ahora 6 en un sillón. . de mediano tamaño  
  
Esta bien, solo si prometes no decir nada de lo que hablamos- dijo Seamus guiñándole un ojo Hermione  
  
Esta bien. . solo si ustedes no andan besando a chicas por ahí- dijo mirando de reojo a Harry y a Ron  
  
Bueno- dijo Fred  
  
Y. . .¿de que hablan?- preguntó Hermione temblando del frío  
  
Ehm. . .de una prefecta. . .si. . .de una prefecta de Ravenclaw- dijo Fred nervioso de excusarse  
  
Ah si. . .de esa que se llama. . .Stephanie Green?- preguntó Hermione adormilada  
  
Si esa!, esta muy buena, jajaja- dijo Seamus  
  
Mmm. . .yo no la e visto- dijo Harry confundido  
  
Una que tiene los ojos obscuros. . así como los de Hermione, solo que los de ella son más obscuros aún- dijo Greorge mirando los ojos de Hermione  
  
Mmm- murmuró Hermione. Pasaron un rato hablando sobre la prefecta de Ravenclaw, hasta que Harry sintió que algo se acomodaba en su hombro. . .Hermione se había dormido. .  
  
¿Hermione esta dormida?- preguntó Seamus en un susurro  
  
Si- respondió Harry  
  
Bueno, mejor así- dijo George  
  
Si, por que tu nos debes algo Harry- terminó Fred  
  
¿yo?- preguntó Harry incrédulo  
  
Si, tú, nos tienes que decir quien te gusta- dijo Seamus sonriéndo  
  
Ah si, pero ya que le dices tu también tienes que decirnos, asi que tu primero Seamus- dijo Ron tratando de salvar un poco más de tiempo a su amigo  
  
Bueno. . supongo que ya todos lo saben- dijo Seamus mientras todos lo miraban expectante. . mientras Harry acomodaba la mano de Hermione que estaba muy cerca de él. . y si el se corría. . así que prefirió correrla. . pero era muy suave asi que no pudo resistir a tocarla. . .era como espumita, el mismo se rió para sus adentros mientras Seamus esta nervioso ante la miradas de todos  
  
Ya suéltalo!- dijo Fred impaciete  
  
Lavander- dijo Seamus muy bajito  
  
¿QUÉ?- dijo George gritando  
  
Shhhhh- dijeron Ron y Harry a coro  
  
¿qué?- preguntó Fred- ¿por qué quieren que nos callemos?  
  
Lo que pasa es que Hermione esta durmiendo- dijo Ron  
  
Si, y Harry se aprovecha de ello ¿no?, jajaja- dijo George en tono burlón, todos voltearon a verlo. . . y vieron su mano. . .acariciando la de Hermione  
  
No, no, yo solo estaba poniendo su mano ahí- dijo señalando un brazo del sillón  
  
Ya, ya, bueno da igual, ya dinos Seamus, no creas que te vas a librar de nosotros, ja ja ja- dijo Fred riendo  
  
LAVANDER!!!!- gritó Seamus harto de que lo jodieran tanto  
  
Shhhhh- exclamaron todos al unísono  
  
Bueno, bueno- murmuró Seamus muy bajito  
  
¿Harry?- preguntó George bajito  
  
¿mm?- respondió Harry adormilado aún con la mano de Hermione  
  
Ve a dejar a Hermione a su habitación por fa- dijo Fred  
  
Pe. . .pero yo no puedo entrar ahí- contestó Harry MUY nervioso  
  
Nadie se va a dar cuenta, no te preocupes, la recuestas y te vienes, es que con ella aquí no podemos gritar- dijo Seamus  
  
Yo te acompaño- dijo Ron  
  
No, no. . .voy solo Ron, no te molestes- dijo Harry  
  
No es molestia- dijo Ron  
  
Ya Ron, déjalo ir- dijo Fred guiñándole un ojo a Harry, el cual se sonrojó  
  
Bueno- dijo Ron mirando con incredulidad a Harry. Mientras que el tomaba a Hermione en brazos  
  
Mmm?- dijo Hermione durmiendo  
  
Shhhh- le dijo Harry bajito y subió las escaleras con cuidado para no caerse. .llego a la habitación. . abrió la puerta CON MUCHO CUIDADO sin hacer NADA DE RUIDO. . .miro hacia todos lados. .y como no había nadie entro con mas seguridad. . .empezó a ver cual podía ser la cama de Hermione. . .todas estaban llenas de maquillajes encima. . ropa interior por el suelo. . .Harry se sonrojo mucho al ver las prendas. . .luego divisó una muy ordenada en la cual solo había un libro pequeño con tapa de terciopelo, supuso que esa era la cama de Hermione la tendió y se quedo observándola un rato. . .derrepente el deseo se apoderó de él y se acercó un poco a ella. . le tomo la mano. . y la beso muy suavemente para que no despertara. . .pero justo antes de separarse de ella. . .alguien había abierto la puerta y estaba mirando a Harry con los ojos como platos. . . Harry vio que esa persona no era del todo "una jovencita" y se que de piedra solo se separó de Hermione y trato de excusarse  
  
Yo. . .verá. .yo. . .- dijo Harry muy nervioso, las manos le sudaban. .  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Hola!: ¿qué les pareció?, sorry lo que pasa es que tuve un "PEQUEÑO" bloqueo, es que acabo de escribir un nuevo fict "Hermione, Hermana -Niñera" léanlo por fas!!!! Y me dejan sus opiniones please!!!!, bueno ahora paso a responder los reviews. . y como a todos los escritores es la parte favorita ^o^, muchas gracias esta vez si que e recibido reviews y se que "valoran" mi "trabajo", de verdad gracias, y espero que me dejen reviews de nuevo please!!!!, Bye!! (están por orden de llegada, jajaja)  
  
Nobody: bueno, primero, gracias por el review, pero. . lo lamento pero si Malfoy llega a tener algo de "protagonismo" en este cuento va a tener la misma actitud de siempre, sorry, sorry, sorry, pero Malfoy es así, además no puede dejar de ser el "niño arrogante" de un día para otro, por muy sexy que sea, así que sorry!, bueno, ojalá sigas leyendo, un beso, Bye!  
  
Glamb Potter: O.o Gran review!!!, jajajaja, bueno gracias, jajaja, si, lo voy a continuar, pero querida! Déjame un review mas largo si?,si?, jajajaj bueno ojalá este capítulo te guste, cuídate, pórtate bien eh?, jajaja un beso, Bye!!  
  
Lora chang: ehm. . . . no se si Hermione y Draco van a estar juntos pero todavía hay posibilidades 30% de que quede con Ron 30% con Harry 30% también y con Malfoy 30% y 10% de que quede sola. . .así que aún no se. . .Harry y Ron reaccionaron muy bien por ahora. .quien sabe si después se enojan si Hermione y Draco tienen un encuentro "mas cercano". . y te ASEGURO que a Malfoy no se le va a quitar ese carácter arrogante eso le da un tono mas sexy, jejeje, bueno, cuidate, Bye!!  
  
Liza: Hola!!!, si mis amigos de verdad me contestan, jajaja, pero me costó mucho a que me respondieran. . . la verdad es que yo le tuve que contar que hacemos en las "juntas de chicas" jajaja, pero creeme quizá los tuyos si te contesten, pero tu tienes que darles "algo a cambio", algo como. . . si duermes en ropa interior. . .dile cualquier tontería apuesto a que se la creen jajaja, y cambiando de tema, te aseguro que seguiré el fict, jajaja, de verdad me encanta que te encante!!! Ah!!! n_n ^_^, cuidate, un besote, Bye!!!  
  
Ariadna: Hola!, que bueno que te encante!!!!, gracias por decir que esta muy bueno!!!! ^_^ lo siento, era Draco. . .pero no es un Hr/D, por ahora, bueno Draco es tuyo pero préstaselo un ratito a Hermione si?, solo para hacer unas escenas jajaja, bueno y cuando lo veas por ahí dile que no sea tan sexy por que es un peligro municipal ok?, y lo siento pero esot no fue, no es, y no será NUNCA un D/G. . .igual no me molesta esa pareja pero en este fict no la voy a poner, bueno cuídate, un beso, Bye!!!  
  
Hana I- Chan: gracias por las felicitaciones [me pongo roja como un tomate], gracias por decir que me esta quedando de lo mas lindo [se me empañan los ojos], bueno ya sabes. . .que mas se puede esperar de los hombres. . son idiotas por naturaleza. . .-_-. . no se les ocurre Draco por que Hermione "supuestamente" no se metería con un Slytherin que la a molestado por tanto tiempo ¿o si?, jajaja, y si lo voy a seguir. . .creo que no va a tener mas de diez capítulos. . . así que la historia ya casi acaba, lamentablemente para mi [pucheros], y de nuevo gracias por decir que esta quedando bien, cuídate, suerte, un beso, Bye!!!  
  
Risha Weasley: Hola! Definitivamente eres Trewlaney, ¿cómo adivinaste?, jajajajaja, ¿lo puse muy obvio?, en realidad creo que si, jejeje, y no es ni Crabbe ni Goyle como ya viste, jajaja, bueno gracias por decir que esta cool, cuidate, besos, bye!!  
  
Glory: Hellouuuu there!!!!, jaja gracias por decir que es una buena idea. . thanks, thanks, thanks, y si quieres leer otro fict lee "Hermione, Hermana- Niñera", jajaj ok?, y si voy a seguir subiendo capítulos, una cosita. . .creo que te confundiste, Harry "besó" a Hermione antes por la "apuesta" de el juego entre chicos, jajaja parece que tenías un poquitín de sueño, bueno de ahí lo entenderás, cuidate y sigue leyendo, gracias por las felicitaciones, besos, Bye!!!  
  
Marian: ok, disculpas aceptadas, jejeje, que bueno que haya valido la pena esperar un poquito n_n, y sorry, se que en mi nick decía que el próximo capítulo estaría listo en dos días. . pero la verdad es que el tiempo no me alcanza, si, me gusta escribir, pero también tengo muchas cosas que hacer. . y como ya viste si es Draco, si le gusta Ron y Harry. .pero esta MUY confundida IGUAL que yo, ¿no me entiendes?, ¿de verdad?, ni yo me entiendo [risa diabólica], si, por algo lo puse, cuidate, un beso, portate bien, o al menos, trata, ok?, jajaja, un beso, Bye!!!  
  
LaIzE: Hola querida!!!, yo estoy muy bien, gracias, y tu?, bueno y de nada por los halagos, siempre estoy para halagar cuando lo siento, si no lo sientiera te aseguro que no te lo diría, jajaja, tu también lloras?, LLOREMOS JUNTAS!!, jajaja, de nada, siempre tomo en cuenta TODAS las ideas que me dicen, pero las toyas son especialmente buenas, jejeje, me estabas jodiendo?, O.o, oh!!! BUA!!!!, jajajaja, yo también te estoy jodiendo, ya lo sabía, jejeje, que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo 6, y obviamente era él, cual Slytherin es mas guapo, sexy, lindo, etc, etc?, solo el, jejeje así que no había duda, pero aún no se viene la regañada, es que voy a crear un conflicto MAS GRANDE y todo va a salir a la luz, por que como este fict ya casi termina, [snif, snif], tiene que venir luego el clímax ¿no?, esa era la idea que George fuera un poco molesto, por que como sabes no todos son simpáticos ¿cierto?, entonces decidí ponerlo a él, pero no tengo nada en contra suyo ni de Fred. .mera coincidencia no más, y de nada por dedicarte el último capítulo, bueno, no te preocupes, para la próxima me das ideas, Y TE RECOMIENDO MI NUEVO FICT!! "Hermione, Hermana- Niñera" bueno, cuidate, un besote, saludos, suerte, y portate muy bien, Bye!!!  
  
Pablo: eres un pavo!!! , jajaja gracias por el review, tontín!, bueno cuidate, te kiero mushio!!! Bye!!!  
  
Una aclaracion: GINNY NO TIENE PITO QUE TOCAR EN ESTE FICT, ME CAE BIEN PERO NO VA A TENER NINGÚN TIPO DE APARICION, LO SIENTO PARA SUS FANS!!!!  
  
Bueno después de la aclaración solo mes queda desearles suerte, y que ojalá sigan leyendo mi fict y LES RECOMIENDO MI NUEVO FICT!!!, "Hermione, Hermana- Niñera"que me dejen reviews please, un beso, Bye!!! 


	8. Concecuencias

Los chicos piensan que. .  
  
  
  
Por: Hermione_iris  
  
Aclaración: las opiniones vertidas en este fans fiction son exclusivamente de la persona que lo escribe (o sea yo), no tienen ninguna relación con la realidad, ni con lo que sean los personajes en el libro real  
  
Hola, ¿cómo estan?, ufff tanto tiempo k horrible!, es que no se, me entro la flojera!!, bueno, este capitulo va dedicado para Pablo, mi mejor amigo, Pablito te amo, te adoro, te quiero un montonazo!!!, te re- extraño!! No nos vemos hace meses, BUAAAA!!, te quiero mushio!! Muack!! (es un beso en la mejilla, jejeje)Y para Dalia!!! que la conozco muy poco pero me cae SUPEEERRRR!! Y es re-simpatica, ahora los dejo con el capitulo 8  
  
Capitulo 8- * ~ Consecuencias  
  
Señor Potter, ¿me podía explicar que pretende?- preguntó . . . Mc Gonagall, (N/A: ahhh Laize siempre adivinas lo que voy a poner, BUAA, sabes deberias quitarle el puesto a Trewlaney, jejeje)  
  
Lo siento profesora. . .ehhh yo me voy- dijo Harry parándose y bloqueando la entrada de la puerta  
  
¿a dónde cree que va?- le preguntó Mc Gonagall tapándo la entrada- usted no debe estar aquí menos haciendo "eso" (N/A: no mal piensen, "eso" se refiere al beso no a. .a lo "otro"), si no me explica la razón por la cual usted está aquí tendrá una detención  
  
Ehh yo la vine a dejar por que estaba dormida. . .me puedo ir? -preguntó Harry que casi se meaba de los nervios  
  
Esta bien. .vallase, pero que no se vuelva a repetir- dijo la profesora muy severamente a Harry. Este salió a todo correr hasta llegar a la sala común donde se encontró con sus "amigos" que lo miraban extrañados  
  
Ehp. . Harry. . por casualidad viste a Mc Gonagall?- preguntó Ron nervioso  
  
Si. . .casi me mata- contestó Harry con la respiración agitada de tanto correr  
  
Pero. . .si tu solo estabas dejándola ahí, o no?- preguntó Fred risueño con una sonrisa pícara  
  
Ehmmm si claro- contestó Harry (N/A: Harry NO SEAS MENTIROSO!!, amor mío di la verdad ^o^, me besaste con fuego y pasión, jajajaja)  
  
Bueno, Harry, a llegado tu hora- dijo George riendo  
  
Si, si, queremos, saber!- dijo Seamus con ansiedad  
  
¿saber que?- preguntó Ron  
  
Ayyy Ronnie, no se lo que te pasa la verdad, andas muy despistado- dijo Fred  
  
Quizá pensando en Hermione- dijo Seamus, casi todos rieron y Ron se sonrojó  
  
Bueno, luego le explican, subamos, aquí nos pueden escuchar- dijo Neville  
  
Pero. . .que les parece una inspección nocturna?- propuso George mirándo a los demás con uan exprección expentante  
  
U- u- una i- inspe- inspección?- preguntó Ron con mucho nerviosismo  
  
Aja- respondió Fred  
  
Ehmmm, pero. . no será peligroso?- preguntó Neville  
  
Ay no seas gallina, dale, echar la cana al aire no te hará mal- dijo Seamus (N/A: me acorde cuando Mc Gonagall dijo eso, jejeje)  
  
Esta bien. . .pero Harry, Ron. . ¿ustedes que dicen?- preguntó Neville  
  
Ehmmm, pues bueno- dijo Ron  
  
Y tu que dices Harry?- preguntó George guiñándole un ojo  
  
Ídem que Ron- dijo Harry  
  
Vamos- murmuró George y señaló a la escalera del cuarto de las chicas, subieron y empezaron a inspeccionar  
  
Oye George, George, para- dijo Seamus  
  
Seamus, ahora no, deja que vamos a ver si Katie o Angelina se están cambiando- dijo Fred caminando hacia la habitación de las chicas de su curso  
  
Ábrela un poco- dijon Fred, al acto George estaba entre- abriendo la puerta  
  
No hay nadie?- preguntó Seamus  
  
No, nadie- contestó George  
  
Bueno. .vamonos- dijo Harry nervioso  
  
No!- exclamo Seamus- vamos al cuarto de las chicas de nuestro curso  
  
Pero. . .quizá estan cambiándose, vamos mas tarde- dijo Ron  
  
No, vamos ahora- dijo Fred riendo y jalando a Harry y a Ron hacia la habitación de las chicas  
  
Shhh- dijo George  
  
¿qué?- preguntó Ron extremadamente nervioso  
  
Se oyen murmullos- dijo Fred agudisándo el oído  
  
A ver. . - dijo Seamus entre abriendo la puerta, pero no pudo abrirla mucho por que Harry lo paró  
  
No, no, nos van a descubrir- murmuró Harry rápidamente  
  
Ok, pero hablen mas bajo, nos van a descubrir- dijo Neville  
  
Ya sshhh, escuchemos- dijo George y comenzaron a escuchar. .  
  
Así que con esas están- dijo una voz  
  
Si. . .- contestó otra voz que suponían que era Parvati  
  
Están jugando sucio. . .lo pensaba de todos menos de Neville, Ron y Harry- dijo "supuestamente" Hermione  
  
Yo también, pero ya ves. . - dijo una vos que sonaba a. . . . .¿Katie?  
  
Y si les pagamos con la misma moneda?- preguntó una voz que era claramente la de Parvati  
  
Ay no se- contestó Hermione  
  
Dale Herm!!, no puede pasar nada, ellos te jugaron sucio, hay que devolvérselas- dijo Angelina  
  
Ay no se, es que esta bien y mal a la vez- respondió Hermione  
  
Por que, yo solo entiendo la parte mala no la buena- respondió Ginny  
  
Ay Gin. . la verdad que no se- contesto Herm claramente confundida ¿QUÉ HACE GINNY AHÍ murmuró Ron por lo bajo bastante impresionado  
  
Ay, voy al baño- dijo Angelina dirigiéndose a la puerta, todos estaban con la respiración agitada, (los chicos)  
  
Pero por que no vas al de acá?- preguntó Hermione extrañada  
  
Es que necesito una de esas. . ya sabes por la "R"- dijo Angelina, (N/A: por la regla, la mesntruación, el periodo, etc)  
  
Ahhh, esta bien, regresa pronto- le respondió Parvati  
  
Ok, ya vuelvo- repondió esta acercándose mas a la puerta girando el picaporte, mientras los chicos se miraban desesperados sin saber que hacer. . .estaba apunto de descubrirlos y. .  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Hello, ¿cómo estan?, yo MAL, saben por que?, pro que no e tenido NADA de reviews. .BUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAA, nisiquiera Glamb Potter, loca nisiquiera te haz metido al msn BUAAAA!!!, bueno y muchas garcias a los que me dejaron review, los adoro!!! ^o^  
  
Liza: ayyy gracias por dejarme rewiev siempre, y sorry por la demora!!, de verdad no se que quien se quedará Hermi. .pero si quieres me dan ideas las acepto encantada!!!, cuidate mucho, un besote, portate bien, y sigueme dejando rewievs, Bye!!  
  
Laize: HOLA QUERIDISIMA!!!!!, ¿cómo estas?, me parecio ESPECTACULAR tu idea pero, la pongo el proximo cap, me parece genial por que asi puedo hacer el !!!!!TREMENDO CONFLICTO!!!!! , jejeje es que eso es lo que quiero, asi que me parece genial, y si, era Mc Gonagall!! Como ya te lo dije eres adivina!! Jajaja. . y eso de dejar a Ginny fuera. . a mi no me cansa ni nada pero lo que pasa es que ahora solo la voy a meter un segundo pero aparte de aparecer tres o dos veces no va a ser mas, o sea solo va a parte de la conversacion, sorry si te molesta!!!, y de verdad te digo que tus ideas son buenas por que lo son, lo juro!!, y me encanta que te inspires en los reviews, oyep hablando eso del kinto libro no entiendo !!! NADA !!!, me lo mandas por mail please!!!, y una pregunta, de que país eres?, tienes msn?, digo yo asi para conocernos mejor ;), Bye!!!, cuidate, un besote y portate muy bien!!  
  
Abin: pero si era obvio!! Aunque como ya dije la idea es esa el suspenso sorry si demore mucho en continuarlo me dio una flojera horrible, sou sorry!!, cuidate, un beso, Bye!!  
  
Naomi: oohhhhh! Me parece expectacular que te encante, gracia spor la felicitaciones y sorry por la demora, un beso, Bye!!  
  
Monica: si, si es Mc Gonagall, jejeje, era muy obvio ¿no?, y claro seguire escribiendo y gracias por tu review, un beso Bye!!!  
  
'Mione 17: Hola!! Como estas?, bueno no se si es un H/Hr 4 ever. . .creo que nop. . .te aseguro que si Ron no se queda con Hermione se quedará con alguien bueno y que lo merezca y no te preocupes si sono a amenaza, recibo muchas mas. Jejeje. . .y kisas si lo haga sufrir x Hermi, so sorry!!, Bye, cuidate, un besote, y suerte!!  
  
Dalia de Malfoy: Gracias por que te encante mi fict loca!!!  
  
Bueno hasta aquí queda, espero que me dejen muchos reviews, y también les recomiendo que lean mi nuevo fict Hermione, Hermana Niñera, que ya vendra MUCHO humor lo prometo!!, LUEGO VENDRA UN FICT DE EL VERDADERO REALLITY SHOW DE LOS FICTS MIO Y DE DALIA MALFOY PROXIMAMENTE, LEAAAANLLOOOOO!!! bueno, cuidense mucho, un besote a todos y Bye!!! 


	9. El inicio del conflicto

Los chicos piensan que. .  
Por: Hermione_iris  
  
Aclaración: las opiniones vertidas en este fans fiction son exclusivamente de la persona que lo escribe (o sea yo), no tienen ninguna relación con la realidad, ni con lo que sean los personajes en el libro real  
  
Hola!, ¿cómo están?, espero que bien y que no estén enojados conmigo por la demora. .pero aquí esta el capítulo. Que por lo demás va dedicado a mis amigas: Peke (weona te odio nunca me dejay review, pero ya vai a ver, te voy a extrangular en el cole ^_____^), pa la Glamb_ Potter, por k tu eri la unica casi k me deci las cosas con sinceridad, y . .esop :p, yyy. . pa la Heidy mi GRAN AMIGA DEL ALMA, hermosa ella, aunke se que jamas en la vida va a leer media linea de esto ;_;, y. . .pa la Longi One. .por millones de cosas :p, bueno basta de dedicaciones y aquí esta el capítulo  
  
Capitulo 9- * ~ El inicio del conflicto  
Derrepente Parvati habló  
  
Pero yo también tengo una- dijo- ¿la quieres?- agrego  
  
mmm. . . Bueno, vale- contestó  
  
Los chicos suspiraron aliviados, pero sus segundos de seguridad fuerón interrumpidos por otra voz:  
  
¿qué se creen que hacen?- preguntó la voz y se acercó mas hacia ellos y luego murmuró un "lumos" y dejó ver su rostro  
  
Wood!!, imbécil!!- murmuró George  
  
Cállate!- respondió Wood (N/A: sorry socia por decirle imbecil. . pero es solo el principio de su aparición =)- ¿me vas a responder si o no?  
  
Si, si pero después, ahora no, mejor baja la voz- murmuró Seamus  
  
Así que espiando a las chicas ¿eh?- preguntó Oliver murmurándole a Harry pícaramente  
  
Eh. . yo. . o sea. . .nosotros. . .o sea. . .no se, no me mires a mí, no fue mi idea- dijo Harry poniendo cara angelical  
  
Derrepente siente (N/A: en este momento la Peke (una amiga), me está diciendo que sintieron algo "pervertido", pero no es cierto, como iba escribiendo, sintieron. .), unos pasos que van subiendo las escaleras y ellos, (N/A: Harrry, Ron, Seamus. . . .y compañía), y se esconeden, en ese momento aparecen de las escaleras: Colin y Dennis Creveey  
  
Dennis, Dennis. . .-murmuró Colin  
  
¿qué?- preguntó este en un sonido "casi" inaudible  
  
¿por que aceptaste venir conmigo?, ¿a quién quieres ver?- preguntó Colin muy bajo y rápidamente  
  
No. . .ehhh. . no, a nadie, nada, no importa- contestó Dennis  
  
Anda, dime, yo me quedo callado, claro si es que no vienes por la misma persona que yo  
  
Durante dos minutos discutieron hasta que a ambos se les colmo la paciencia y. . .  
  
GINNY!!!- gritó Colin  
  
HERMIONE!! - gritó Dennis  
  
Y ambos se taparon la boca, asustados por ser descubiertos. Luego ambos dieron un respingo al sentir una mano en su. . . hombro, (N/A: menos mal que la Peke esta durmiendo o si no ya estaría diciendo morbosidades. . .), y luego sintieron la voz de Harry  
  
¿qué hacen aquí?- preguntó  
  
casi nos matas del susto- murmuró Colin con la respiración agitada y agarrándose el pecho (N/A: ayyyy dios pobre niñito, jajajaja le va a venir un infarto al fletín ¬_¬ (Longi, te acuerdas de esa cara?, jajajaja)  
  
Solo estábamos escuchando- dijo Dennis sonriendo  
  
Nosotros también- contestó Harry respondiéndole la sonrisa y murmuro hacia su derecha- pueden salir chicos!!  
  
Todos salieron y se pusieron de acuerdo para poder escuchar a las chicas, pegaron los oídos a la puerta y comenzaron a escuchar  
  
Bueno Hermione, eso haces y PUNTO!- dijo Parvati  
  
Eh. . . pero. . .- murmuró Hermione  
  
No, no, nada de peros, este ya es asunto resuelto- dijo Lavander con todo de autoridad  
  
Esta bien- respondió Hermione resignada  
  
Bueno ya que esta todo arreglado, ¿juguemos Karaoke? (N/A: karaoke es un juego en que ponen música y la persona que se ofrece canta la cancion que se sabe. . no se si me entienden. .)- propuso Katie  
  
OK- contestaron los demás pusieron música y se comenzaron a cantar  
  
"Lloré y juré y juré que no iba a perderte, traté y traté de negar este amor tantas veces baby!!!. . . Si mis lágrimas fueron en vano, si al final yo te amé demasiado, como yó, como yó nadie te a amado!!"  
  
Pero que mierda!!- dijo Seamus  
  
¿Qué?- preguntó Ron  
  
Es que yo no se como se les ocurre hacer algo mas productivo que cantar- dijo Seamus haciendo muecas  
  
Es que quizá ya hicieron lo productivo y nosotros nos perdimos de eso- murmuró con desagrado  
  
Ahhh!!!. . .ya da igual ¿por qué no nos vamos?- preguntó Neville  
  
¡que buena idea!- exclamó Oliver y los arrastró a todos a la sala común- Nunca más espíen a las chicas, pueden descubrirlos!!- dijo después de un rato  
  
Nunca va a pasar eso si tu nos descubres primero- respondió George de mala gana  
  
Chicos- dijo Harry cambiando el tema y refiriéndose a Colin y a Dennis- ¿a quien estaban viendo ustedes?  
  
Nosotros?- dijo Colin haciéndose el desentendido  
  
Si, ustedes- dijo Oliver que al parecer también se había entrometido en la conversación de chicos. .  
  
No a nadie- dijo Colin nervioso  
  
S-si, a. . a nadie- respondió Dennis nervioso- solo fuimos a ver que hacían. . .  
  
Me voy a dormir. . hasta mañana- dijo Colin tratando de escapar  
  
Pero No!, chicos. . les han preguntado algo. . respondan con sinceridad- dijo Fred  
  
Dejen que se vayan- dijo Neville poniéndose en el lugar de Colin y Dennis, (N/A: ¿entienden lo que digo?, es como pensando que haría él en su lugar, y decidió ayudarlos)  
  
Ay, pero Neville!!, exclamó Seamus de forma femenina y golpeándole un hombro, haciéndolo de broma  
  
Tienes miedo de que te quiten a tu chica?- preguntó Harry riendo  
  
¿que chica?- preguntó Dennis  
  
La chica que le gusta- respondió Harry  
  
Pero ahora contesten ustedes- dijo George  
  
No, yo creo que ya es muy tarde por que no vamos a dormir?- preguntó Ron, en eso se sintieron pasos que bajaban de las escaleras, era Hermione  
  
Buena idea Ron!, por que no se van a dormir?, ya es muy tarde no dejan dormir!- exclamo Hermione  
  
Ay claro la que mas duerme- dijo Seamus sarcásticamente  
  
Por que lo dices?- preguntó Hermione extrañada  
  
NO POR NADA- gritó Ron desesperándose por que Seamus dijera algo  
  
Bueno. . aún así quiero que se vayan a dormir por favor. .no puedo coinciliar el sueño. . - dijo Hermione mirándolos a todos. .  
  
Está bien. . .- respondieron todos poniendo caras angelicales  
  
Hasta mañana- dijo ella sonriendo y se fue por la escalera rumbo a su habitación  
  
Bueno, ya esta, a dormir- dijo Ron y se fue corriendo a su habitación. A los pocos minutos todos hicieron lo mismo  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione se despertó a las 5 de la madrugada muy exaltada por lo que le estaban obligando a hacer. . .lo pensaba una y otra y otra vez. . y no podía sacarse de encima su conciencia, por un lado: Harry Potter, su mejor amigo. . no lo podía traicionar. .pero. ..el también lo hizo quizá le serviría de enseñanza. . de una u otra forma lo hacía por su bien. .y si pensaba con determinación le iba a servir. .por otro lado estaba: Ron Weasley. . es el mismo caso que Harry. . lo mismo solo que Ron era mas inmaduro y quizás jamás le volvería a hablar y por último. . estaba la persona con la cual iba a realizar su plan: Draco Malfoy. . pero aún así. .aunque quizá se sintiera un poco atraída por él. . no podía hacer algo de lo cual quizás en un momento después podía estar arrepentida. . ella no era nadie para jugar con los sentimientos de los demás. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
El día transcurrió sin ninguna cosa extraña , solo que las chicas se acercaban a cada segundo a Hermione para decirle que ya era hora, que tenía que cobrar venganza ya. .pero nadie se dio cuenta. . .nadie sospechaba que el trió estrella de Hogwarts iba a tener quizá una de las peores peleas que hubieran tenido en años. .  
  
Ella iba caminando tranquilamente. . recién saliendo de la biblioteca cuando escucha unos gritos provenientes del pasillo. . fue corriendo a ver que pasaba, ahí estaban Harry, Ron y Draco discutiendo fuertemente. . ."es ahora o nunca, aunque duela", pensó Hermione, respiró hondo. . y se encaminó hacia donde estaban los chicos. . .  
  
Oigan. . ¿se puede saber que les sucede?- preguntó Hermione callando las voces de los chicos  
  
Es que este idiota, imbécil, maldito hijo de. . .*censurado*, nos está molestando- dijo Ron furioso  
  
SI Y NO SE QUIERE IR!!!- gritó Harry  
  
A ver, cálmense- dijo Hermione poniéndose al lado de Draco  
  
No, Hermione, detente, antes dinos de que lado está- dijo Ron fulminando con la mirada a Draco  
  
De parte de Draco- dijo ella acercándose mas a Draco y quedando muy juntos  
  
Traicionera!- dijo Ron  
  
A ver estúpido déjala!!!- dijo Draco- ella sabe lo que le conviene!  
  
HERMIONE SABE LO QUE LE CONVIENE!!- gritó Draco mientras que Hermione tenía una lucha interna aunque ya estaba dispuesta a lo que iba a hacer  
  
Asi que te quedas con Malfoy ¿eh?- dijo Ron con un tono de envidia  
  
Si ¿quieres pruebas?- dijo Draco desafiante  
  
Mira estúpido no las necesito- rugió Ron  
  
Aún así yo te las voy a dar- dijo Hermione con decisión y agarró fuertemente a Draco de la barbilla y lo besó, fue un beso corto y no contenía ningún sentimiento. . pero eso era lo k ella tenía que hacer  
  
AQUÍ CAGASTE ASQUEROSA SANGRE SUCIAAA!!!- GRITÓ Ron con todas sus fuerzas, tanto así que todas las personas que estaban por ahí lo voltearon a ver  
  
NOS TRAICIONASTE HERMIONE DE LA PEOR FORMA!!!, METERTE CON MALFOY DESPUÉS DE TODO EL TIEMPO QUE EL TE A INSULTADO!!-Gritó Harry que aún no salía de la impresión. Hermione estaba por responderles es grito. .pero esperó tomo aire. . y. . .  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Hola!!! ¿qué les pareció este capítulo?, yo no se la verdad, pero lo único que se que este es el capítulo mas largo, y quiero agradecer enormemente la ayudapara hacer este capitulo para Laize y para Peke. . k me ayudaron mushisimo y sin su ayuda este capitulo hubiera quedado peor de lo que quedó :p . . .bueno aquí va la contestación de los reviews!  
  
Glamb Potter: niñaa!!! Hola ¿cómo estas?, gracias pr la sinceridad y por darme animos para escribir!!! ^____^, este capitulo es mas largo y espero que mas interesante!! cuidate lokkaa!!! Bye!!!  
  
Madame Muriarty: gracias por decir que te encanta. . .Ginny no aparece mucho, jejjee, no tengo nada en contra de ella pero. . .no quiero k este :p, bueno cuidate y ojala que este capitulo te haya gustado, Bye!!  
  
Silux: te dignaste a dejarme un review ¿eh?, y te felicito por tu fict, me encanto!! Haz el epilogo por faaas!!!, bueno aquí ves a las chicas dándole la misma pasada, cuidate, un besote,portate bien y escribe, bye!!!  
  
Dalia de Malfoy: dociaa!!!, ojala le guste este capitulo ya que voy a terminar rapido este fict para continuar con los nuestros, jajajaja, cuidese, pórtese bien, un beso, Bye!!  
  
Marian: tu ya sabes. . sin comentarios. .  
  
Laize: te agradezco mucho por tus ideas y todo, me caes super bien y aprecio mucho que leas mi fictt!!, cuidate copiona de vida. . me copias, jajaja, Bye!!!  
  
Camila: Hola!, que bueno que te guste mi fan fict, no se si será un R/HR, pero espera k ya lo decidire, cuidate un beso, Bye!!!  
  
Bueno cuidense y lean mi fict, Hermione, Hermana-Niñera!!!, Bye!! 


End file.
